1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of radio communications, and particularly to software-defined radios.
2. Description of Prior Art
Responding to emergencies and disasters typically involves a variety of agencies that use differing radio architectures. Standard protocol is for one agency (“lead agency”) to assume primary responsibility for coordinating the disaster response and establish a command and control facility. Other agencies (“subordinate agencies”) receive direction from the lead agency and must therefore be in communication with the command and control facility and, perhaps, with other responding agencies. The lead agency is required to communicate with all individuals involved in the disaster response and coordinate activities of the subordinate agencies to form a cohesive unit.
Until now, handling of the communications in such an event was unreliable because of the variety of communication equipment used by the various agencies that might be involved. For example, some disaster response agencies use radios in the 450 MHz band, others use radios in the 800 MHz or 150 MHz bands. In addition, it is often necessary for the lead agency or a subordinate agency to communicate with a party outside of radio range, for example, using telephone or other non-radio means. If the lead agency does not have on hand all the radios and other equipment necessary to communicate with each individual and agency involved in the disaster response, a gathering and exchange effort has to take place. Helicopters, for example, have to find a place to land and acquire a radio compatible with the lead agency, and police, FBI, Coast Guard, and other agencies have to exchange or donate radios to permit communication between all of the responding agencies. Often these radios are in high demand due to the situation and thus may not be available in necessary quantities.
What is needed is a simple and convenient system that allows disaster response agencies to communicate with other disaster response agencies that use dissimilar communications equipment. What is further needed is a simple and convenient system that allows disaster response agencies at the disaster scene to communicate with agencies beyond radio communication range of the disaster scene, using a combination of radio and non-radio communications.